Kamen Rider Ryuki: A Rider's Persona
by Nero Angelo Sparda
Summary: A person from our world was forced to another and must take part in a tournament that shouldn't have existed at all. He wanted to go back and had demanded as such, but was given a ultimatum if he wanted to go back home. Their is only one rule. If you do not fight you do not survive. With a strange series of murders as well, will he survive? Or will he die? Accepting Oc's for Riders
1. Chapter 1: Rise of Ryuki

**Idea just came to me for this so i figured why the hell not.**

**Anyway this is a Person 4 X Kamen Rider Ryuki Crossover. There weren't that many crossovers of this type so i figured why the heck not.**

**Well i hope i didn't screw this up.**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Rise of Ryuki**

In Kyoto inside a large two story building a party was going on. Most of the teenagers there were having a good time talking to one another, and enjoying the food, drinks, and the music. Keyword being most, one person here wasn't having a good time at all.

A teenage boy about sixteen years old with slightly tanned skin, short messy black hair, and dark brown eyes. He was wearing a long black collared trench-coat over a red short-sleeved shirt. Around his neck he wore a silver chain that had a simple golden ring on it. He also wore blue jeans and brown boots. His name was Riku Yamato.

Riku looked at the people partying as he took another sip of his drink. He honestly found this pretty boring even though so many people were enjoying themselves and was uncomfortable around all these people. He hardly knew anybody here, only knowing his friend Taizo that asked him to meet him here.

He had thought that he would just be meeting Taizo here, but he never expected him to ask him to meet up at a party. He had almost left right after he asked him to meet him, but Taizo had asked him to stay at least for awhile to try and enjoy it.

Riku sighed as he looked at the partying people and reached into his pocket and pulled out his Iphone to check the time. He saw that he had been here for a little over a hour. He looked over at Taizo and saw that he was talking to a girl, who was laughing at a joke that he must've said. Taizo had long brown hair and was wearing a white button-up dress shirt with the sleeves rolled up, blue pants and white sneakers.

Deciding enough was enough Riku placed his drink on the counter and made his way to the door. Taizo looked at Riku and saw that he was leaving, Taizo told the girl that he would be back in a minute and chased after his friend.

When Riku got outside he made his way to his black and red motorcycle cruiser. He had earned the bike by paying for half of it and by having to have all A's for his last school semester. It wasn't cheap and he had to work hard to earn it, but it was definitely worth it to him in the end.

"Hey Riku where are you going?" Taizo asked, making Riku stop and turn around to look at Taizo, and saw that he was looking at him questioningly.

"I'm leaving, heading back to my place," Riku answered.

"Dude come on we haven't been here that long," Taizo said.

"We've been here for over a hour and I haven't had any fun," Riku said.

"Dude lighten up, I brought you here to relax and besides I've seen the looks that some of the girls have sent you and saw some of them talk to you," trying to convince Riku to stay.

It wasn't exactly a lie, some girls had came up and talked to him and some were giving him the look, but they weren't his type. He could tell that they were just curious about him.

"I've tried for a hour to relax and I've gotten more tense since I came here. Taizo, I'm heading back to my house," Riku said. He got onto his motorcycle and put on his helmet, the helmet, covering most of his face from view as he stared at Taizo through the glass.

Taizo sighed when he heard them say that, taking note of the tone of finality in the way he said it.

"Alright fine, see you later. God knows I can't change your mind when you make it up," Tazio said.

"Right see you," Riku said. He then placed his key in the ignition and started it, making the engine roar to life as he drove off, making his way back to his house. As Riku drove back home he couldn't help, but think about how much Taizo had changed over the years.

Back when they were younger they would always get along and look out for one another like bothers in arms, but as the years passed the more things changed. Taizo became more social with others and became more popular, more crowded by individuals that he hardly knew about and nowhere near as long as he did.

As he got more popular the harder it was for them to meet up and hang out like old times, but it didn't change. When he got that text from Taizo he had thought that they would finally have a chance to hang out and catch up without anyone else around them, needless to say that he was surprised when he saw Taizo waiting for him outside a house that had a party going on.

_'Taizo what changed between us?'_ Riku thought to himself, wondering why their friendship had decayed to the point that they hardly knew anything about one another anymore as the years passed.

When he got home he saw a man standing in front of his house by the window, making his eyes narrow, as he studied the man. The man had dark black shaggy hair and wore a long light brown coat over a grey sweater shirt, black pants and boots.

Riku stopped a few feet away from the man in case, he were to pull out a weapon or they something.

"Hello is there something that you need? If you're looking for my dad then come back later, he won't be home for awhile," Riku said, studying the man.

"You are Riku Yamato correct?" The man asked, making Riku tense that the man knew his name.

"Yeah I'm Riku, what do you want?" Riku asked curtly, not liking how the man knew his name.

"My name is Shiro Kanzaki, I have a offer for you," he said, his voice devoid of all emotion.

"Whatever you have to offer me I don't want it," Riku said, taking off his helmet to get a better look at him.

"Riku you don't have a choice," Shiro said, making Riku glare at him as he got off of his motorcycle.

"What the hell do you mean?" Riku said.

"You will listen to my offer and you make a choice," Shiro said.

"No way in hell," Riku said. He then threw his fist, intending to hit Shiro's face. Before his fist could connect with Shiro's face a red and gold armored hand grabbed his arm. Riku turned toward the source and saw figure covered in golden armor, but before he could get a better look at the figure the man had punched him in the face, knocking him out cold.

Shiro waved his hand and a grey wall appeared in the yard and the armored figure then picked Riku up and slung him over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes.

"The bike to," Shiro said, motioning his head to the bike. The man nodded his head and grabbed one of the handles on the motorcycle and pushed it through the portal, the helmet still on the bike. Shiro followed the armored figure as he walked into the portal, the portal closing behind him when he walked through it.

When Riku opened his eyes the first thing that he noticed was that he was on hard concrete and his back was to a wall.

"What the hell? Where am I?" Riku questioned. He got up from the ground and realized that he was in a alleyway.

"Riku," a familiar voice said, making Riku tense as soon as he heard the voice. Riku turned around and saw the very same man was at his house before he woke up in the alley way and had to suppress the urge to attack him. The man wasn't alone, that much was true since someone else had knocked him out before he could hit him.

"Even if you get back to Kyoto you will not be able to home," Shiro said, making Riku look at him suspiciously.

"What do you mean?" Riku questioned.

"Even f you get back to Kyoto you not be home. You're no longer in your world," Shiro told him. Riku's eyes widened as he looked straight at Shiro's face, looking for any signs that he was lying to him.

He found none.

"You bastard! Send me back!" Riku yelled angrily. Shiro just stared as Riku for a moment as he pulled a black deck.

"If you want to get back to your world then fight," Shirou told him calmly, holding out the deck for him to take. Riku glared at Shiro as he reluctantly took the deck from him.

"Fine, I'll fight," Riku said curtly.

"The deck that I just gave you is known as an Advent Deck. With it you can enter the Mirror World you will only be able to remain there for a certain amount of time and will know this when your armor begins to disintegrate, when that happens you can only leave through the way that you came in from. Nobody will be able to see you and the Mirror Monsters inside the Mirror World aside from the other Kamen Riders," Shirou explained.

"You will not only fighting other Kamen Riders, but also the monsters that dwell inside there as well. If you do not feed whatever Monster you make a contract with then it will eat you," Shiro said, making Riku's eyes widen.

"Riku the monsters inside the Mirror World will feed on you and the other Kamen Riders along with the civilians," Shiro said, noticing Riku's surprise. Riku nodded his head, realizing that he would now have more to worry about then other Riders trying to kill him, but also the Mirror Monsters trying to feed on the people.

"Remember Riku Yamato. If you do not fight, you will not survive," Shiro told him. "Oh and one more thing, just because you are in another world, does not mean that you do not exist here." He then walked into the large mirror behind him and entered the Mirror World.

_'What did he mean by that,'_ Riku thought to himself, wondering what Shirou meant by that last bit of information.

He saw that his bike was next to him and quickly went up, he opened one of the satchels on it and quickly looked through it, to make sure that everything was there.

When he was finished he went over to the ones on the side and opened it, to his relief everything was in there along with the added addition of a large binder that had dividers inside it. He grabbed the binder and opened it and moved one of the dividers and to his surprise there was information inside it…his information.

It had his birth certificate; his account number and password, his parents' information, their death certificates, check books, credit cards, and his inheritance, everything that he and his family would need if they moved to a new state or country.

Riku stared at the last two in shock. His dad wasn't dead, he last saw him this afternoon. His mother on the other hand had been dead for years. She died in a robbery when he was seven years old and gave her life to protect him. The ring that he wore around his neck was all that he had left off her aside from pictures of her when he was young. His father was a well known lawyer so they had plenty of money saved up as he got older, but he was a busy man because he was good at his job and was known for it.

"What the hell," Riku muttered to himself, as he stared at the documents. He placed them back inside his bag and sighed as he started thinking about the files inside the envelope and how he got all of that information and the death certificates and the inheritance.

Riku just stood there for a moment as he took in all that he learned. He look down at his Advent Deck which was his only way back to his world at the moment and sighed as he placed it inside his jacket's pocket.

_'Okay what should I do first? I should figure out where I am and then find a place to live would be the best thing to do right now,'_ Riku thought. He hopped onto his motorcycle and placed the key inside the ignition, making the engine come to life when he turned the key. After he did that he placed his motorcycle helmet back on his head and drove out of the alley way and passed several buildings. What he didn't know was that a large red Mirror Monster was right following him as he drove around town.

As Riku drove around town he guessed that he was in a city of some kind and took in everything that he saw. When he saw a gas station Riku drove in and parked in one o the opened parking spots. After he parked it he went inside and went inside. He saw a man behind the counter and asked. "Excuse me can you tell me where I am?"

The man looked at him strangely for a moment and said. "You're in Inaba."

_'Inaba, never heard of that place,'_ Riku thought.

"Are you a tourist kid or are you here to stay?" The man asked.

"Yeah, I'm here to stay," Riku answered. He didn't really have a choice in the matter since Shiro had brought him here.

"Well I hope you like it here kid," the man answered, sending a small smile his way.

"Only time will tell if I like it here," Riku replied, making the man chuckle.

"True, so I hope you enjoy your stay while you're here," the man said.

After his talk with the owner Riku looked around the gas station and found a newspaper box and opened up one of the papers and saw that it was Sunday, he flipped through the paper until he found the news section and began reading it. He read that there had been a number of disappearances lately with no evidence about how they disappeared and that a man named Ryotaro Dojima was at the head of the investigation to figure out who was kidnapping people.

_'It must've been the Mirror Monsters eating people,'_ Riku thought, remembering what Shiro had said about how the Mirror Monsters would eat people as well.

_'Those poor people,'_ Riku thought sadly, feeling sorry for the people that were eaten.

Placing his thought aside for now Riku went back t the counter and bought the newspaper to see if he could find a good apartment to stay at later. After he bought the newspaper he went back outside and got on his motorcycle and started it, driving around the area to get a better feel for the area.

He was near a park when he heard a loud ringing noise, making his eyes widen in surprise by the sudden noise. He stopped and drove his motorcycle to the side, so that no one would crash into him. He took off his helmet and looked around and saw in the reflection of a window that the car ahead of him was covered in large spider webs.

He heard the ringing again and held his head with one hand as he pulled out his Advent Deck with the other. He went closer to the car and to his surprise his Advent Deck began to glow, blinding him by how brightly it was as he was being pulled into the building next to him by some unforeseen force.

When Riku landed he skidded on the other side and when he looked at his hands he saw that he was now wearing dark blue gloves and had a gauntlet on his arm.

He looked at his reflection in the car and saw that he wore a blue bodysuit underneath silver armor. He also had silver armor on his shoulders and knees that had silver sockets on them. He had a silver box shaped gauntlet on his left arm. He wore a black helmet that had a silver horizontal grille that had large red eyes underneath it. The last thing that he had was a silver belt with sockets that had the Advent Deck inside of the belt buckle.

_'I look alot like… Kamen Rider Ryuki,'_ Riku said, remembering the red Dragon Rider from the Kamen rider series. He wasn't a very avid follower of the Kamen Rider Series, but found it more enjoyable then most shows. The only reason that he could remember the Rider's name was because of the Super Hero Taisen and the Lets go Kamen Riders movies.

Riku looked around and saw that all of the signs were written backwards. It was then that he realized where he was.

_'I'm in the Mirror World,'_ Riku thought to himself, looking at his surroundings. He took a few steps forward, by then heard a hiss behind him. He turned around and saw a large gold and white spider behind him.

_'Shit!'_ Riku thought to himself. The spider made his way toward him and blocked the window that he had entered from.

Riku realizing that he would have to try and outrun it to get to the mirror quickly ran away, making the spider chase him.

On the other side a girl was driving down the street on her scooter. She was wearing a silver helmet that she wore over her short light brown hair and wore a light brown jacket over a blue dress shirt. She also wore black pants and dark brown shoes.

She took a quick look in window and to her surprise she saw a armored figure running from a large spider creature. Her eyes widened at the sight and she quickly moved to follow the man inside the mirror as he ran from the monster.

Riku looked over his shoulder and saw that the spider had shot a string of webbing at him. Riku quickly rolled to the side, making the web miss him. Riku quickly stood up and looked at the Dispider which hissed at him. Riku tried thinking off a different plan, but remembered what the original Ryuki did in the movies.

Riku pulled a card out from his Advent Deck, causing the Visor to open. Riku looked at the card and saw a straight sword in a green background that said 'Sword Vent' at the top of it. Riku placed the Advent Card inside the Visor.

**_"Sword Vent!"_**

The visor announced. A sword that looked like same one that was on the card flew down from the sky and embedded itself into the ground. Riku quickly grabbed the sword and held it in a defensive position. When the Mirror Monster was close enough Riku swung the sword at it, but when it collided with one of the Dispider's legs it broke.

Riku's eyes widened under his visor and before he could react the Dispider swung one of its legs at him, sending him flying back from the blow. When Riku hit the ground he quickly got up as fast as he could and saw that the Dispider was chasing after him, getting ready to attack him again.

Before the Dispider could attack him a large fireball collided with it, destroying it. Riku looked at the burnt remains of the Dispider and wondered where that attack came from. He then heard a loud roar and looked up in the sky and his eyes widened when he saw a large red serpentine dragon yellow lines and eyes with silver horns flying toward him.

_'Oh come on! This is bullshit!'_ Riku thought as he ran toward the mirror that he entered from. The dragon roared as he flew after him, firing blast after blast of fire at him. As Riku ran he could feel the heat from the blasts and heard the cars that he passed being destroyed behind him.

As he got closer to the mirror another fireball had hit the ground just behind him, sending him flying into the air and onto the ground.

Riku quickly pulled another card out of his Advent Deck and saw that this one had the image of a red and purple vortex and said 'Seal' on the top of it.

The Dragon lunged at him, but before it could attack him a large gust of wind appeared, making the monster falter and then lunge at him again, only for it to be sent flying back, because of the Seal Card.

Seeing that it couldn't touch Riku the dragon growled at him and then flew away, intending to try again later. Riku watched as the dragon fly away and couldn't help, but breathe a sigh of relief that it was gone. Seeing that he was safe for the moment Riku placed the Seal Card back in his Advent Deck made his way back to the mirror that he had entered from.

Unknown to him the girl followed him on her scooter on the other side of the Mirror world as she watched him run.

When Riku saw the window that he entered from he quickly jumped into it, and emerged on the other side. After he did his armor shattered off of his body like glass. Riku looked down both ways of the street and saw that no one was nearby and had seen him jump out of the mirror. Riku made his way back to his motorcycle, but before he could go he heard a engine coming his direction and saw a girl a year or two younger then him driving toward him.

When she was next to him she took of her helmet and said. "I saw you."

"Saw me doing what?" Riku questioned, wondering what she meant.

"I saw you in the mirror fighting that…that…that spider thing!" She exclaimed, surprising him that she saw him.

"How did you see me?" Riku questioned. He had thought that nobody would be able to see him since Shiro told him that nobody would be able to see him in the Mirror World.

"I don't know I just could. How did you do that anyway?" She questioned.

"With this," Riku said, holding his Advent Deck out for her to see. "This was given to me by a man named Shirou Kanzaki."

"Shiro Kanzaki! Are you sure?" She asked frantically, wide eyed.

"Yeah that's what he called himself. Why are you so surprised?" Riku asked, wondering why she yelled when she said Shiro's name.

"My name's Yui Kanzaki. Shiro is my brother's name," the girl now known as Yui exclaimed.

"You're brother!" Riku exclaimed, surprised that she was relate to the man that had got him here had a sibling.

"Yes, now please tell me when did you see him last," Yui pleaded, wanting to know where her brother was.

"I saw him earlier today, he's the reason I'm here in Inaba actually," Riku said.

"What do you mean?"

"This might sound completely unbelievable to you, but I was on my way back to my house in Kyoto before I wound up in Inaba. When I get home your brother's right in front of my house waiting for me to show up, and the next thing I know I'm in Inaba," Riku told her, purposely leaving out the fact that he was from another world.

"Wait, you were in Kyoto before you wound up in Inaba?" Yui questioned, wondering why her brother was there and why he brought Riku to Inaba of all places.

"Listen if you want me to explain everything that I know then can you tell me where we can go to talk in private," Riku said, not wanting anybody to accidently overhear him.

"Yes, my grandmother owns a café, we can talk there," Yui said. Riku put his helmet on and pulled another helmet out of one of his bags and gave it her. Yui put her helmet back on and drove back to her grandmother's café, Riku following her on his Motorcycle.

Inside the Mirror World dark energy began to gather together and reformed into the spider Mirror Monster. The Dispider was different from before and now had a humanoid figure attached to its body. The Mirror Monster groaned as it moved through the Mirror World looking for its target that had gotten away from it.

They soon arrived at a two story building that had a coffee sign hanging in front of it and had a iron fence.

"Is this the place?" Riku asked as he turned off the engine.

Yui removed her helmet and said. "Yes this is it. We'll talk inside."

Riku placed his helmet back inside one of his motorcycle's bags. After he did he followed Yui inside and saw a middle aged woman with dark hair with strands of silver in it behind the counter, cleaning it with a rag in hand.

"Yui it's good to see you and you brought company," she said, smiling at her granddaughter. She moved went around the counter and revealed that she was wearing a brown shirt with a yellow skirt and a plain apron.

"Oh who's this?" She questioned looking at Riku curiously.

"It's nice to meet you miss. My names Riku Yamato," Riku said politely, holding out his hand for her to shake.

"I'm Sanako Kanzaki, Yui's grandmother and owner of this café," Sanako said, smiling at him. She then turned toward her granddaughter and said. "He certainly is a polite one Yui, it's good to see that you made a new friend."

"Grandmother," Yui groaned, blushing a little.

"So are you new in town or just a tourist?" Sanako questioned.

"Yeah I'm new in town," Riku answered.

"Oh it's always good to see a new face. So have you registered at Yasogami High School yet?" She questioned.

"No I haven't registered yet," Riku said, having completely forgotten about school.

"Well you should get registered soon, you don't wanna get in trouble with the police now do you?"

"No I don't," Riku answered.

"Grandma, I need to talk to Riku alone, we'll be up in my room," Yui said.

"Alright, but if I hear something funny coming from up there then I'm coming in," she said, narrowing her eyes at the two. "Riku if Yui tells me that you try anything funny then I will take away what makes you a man.

"Got it," Riku replied seriously, not wanting to know if she actually meant it or not. Yui led them upstairs and went to her room placed him in the chair.

"Now please tell me everything that you know," Yui said.

After she said that Riku explained to her everything that he knew about the Mirror World, how he ended up in Inaba, the Mirror Monsters, the Kamen riders, the Advent Decks, and the prize that the victor would get if they were the last Kamen Rider. He left out how he was from another world and told her that her brother and transported him from Kyoto to Inaba somehow. Yui was silent the entire time as she listened to Riku's explanation, hanging on to every word that he said.

"That's everything that I know," Riku said, finishing his explanation.

Yui was silent after Riku's explanation. She hadn't seen or heard from her brother in years and just now heard something about him. She couldn't believe that her brother would do something like this. She couldn't believe that her brother would force people to fight and kill others for a prize.

As much as she didn't want to believe it Riku had the proof in his hand, the Advent Deck that he had called it was proof enough.

"Now I have a question," Riku said, bringing Yui out of her thoughts.

"How is it that you are able to see into the Mirror World? From what Shiro told me is that only other Kamen Riders should be able to see into the Mirror World," Riku said, making Yui look down sadly.

"I don't know ever since I was little, I was able to see into the Mirror World. I could always see the monsters inside the mirrors, but this was the first time that I saw a person inside of them," Yui answered, remembering the many times that she saw a monster inside of a mirror or window when she was walking down the street.

"Well if that's everything then I'm going," Riku said, putting his coat back on and making his way to the door.

"Wait where are you going?" Yui questioned. He didn't have anywhere that he needed to go, since he quite literally just showed up in town.

"I need to find a place to stay at for now and as much as I don't want to I have to register at Yasogami, before I get in trouble with the police," Riku answered.

"I can show you where Yasogami is so that you can get registered," Yui said, making Riku raise a eyebrow in surprise.

"Okay if you're sure. Do you know any good places that I could buy a apartment?" Riku asked.

Yui first led him to the apartment complex and after a hour of bartering with the owner, they managed to find a agreeable payment for the months. It was a good place and had a bathroom, a bedroom, a kitchen, a living room, and a kitchen. There was nothing really special about it and it only had the basic essentials, but it would do for now.

After that Yui led him to where Yasogami High School was. Riku sighed at the sight of the school. It was always awkward no matter where you went to start at a new school.

He entered the school and had to go through the registration process with the school principle. The principle was a old man with no hair on the top of his head and had a long white beard and wore a pair of robes.

It took a while and when it was finished Riku couldn't have been happier to have it all over with and had to take the school uniform as well, which was black dress pants and a black jacket, that he personally liked. After he got registered Yui took him to the bank where he withdrawed some money from one of the bank accounts on the paper and then to a department store called Junes. He only got a few things since he didn't have a car, but got enough stuff to last him a few days.

After Riku finished shopping they returned to Riku's apartment and he put all of his clothes in the closet and the food in the refrigerator.

"Thanks for helping me out today," Riku said to Yui, grateful that she had helped him.

"It was no problem, I had nothing planned for today anyway," Yui replied.

"Either way thanks," Riku said walking out of the door, Yui following him. After she left he locked the door behind her and walked down the stairs heading toward her scooter.

It was then that he heard the ringing again and quickly ran toward the direction that it was coming from, Yui following. He ran across the street and went down the alley way and climbed up the ladder onto the third floor. He looked over at the small building that led to the stairs and ran toward the window on the side of it and just barely saw window ripple, as if it were a puddle. When he got closer he could see the large gold and white Dispider from before which now had a humanoid figure for a upper body with large golden claws while the lower body was the spiders.

Before he could do anything he heard the ringing again causing him and Yui to turn around and see the dragon from before inside the mirror. The dragon came out of the mirror and let a roar as it made its way toward him. Riku reached into his pocket and pulled out his Advent Deck. He pulled the top card out of it and saw that it was the Contract Card.

"It's now or never," Riku sighed, but thought. _'It's do or die.'_

He held the front of the card out to the dragon, waiting for it to come closer, Yui watching intensely.

As the dragon made its way toward him it let out another roar, however he just stood there as it come, not reacting in the slightest to its appearance as it began to circle around his body.

As it circled around him his blank form began to appear around him. The first thing to change was that his Advent Deck gained a golden dragon symbol on it with a small ruby in it. The next thing to change was his gauntlet. His gauntlet began changing its shape and color. His gauntlet now looked like a dragon's head with yellow eyes, a copy of Dragreder's head. The red ruby on his helmet's head moved higher as the same symbol that was on his Advent Deck appeared on his helmet along with golden accents on the top of the grille. The last thing to change was that his bodysuit turned into a bright red.

This was Kamen Rider Ryuki.

Ryuki looked at the changes of his form and nodded to himself in approval. He looked down at the Contract Card and saw that it had changed. It now had a picture of the dragon and said 'Dragreder' at the top of it. Ryuki turned toward the reborn Dispider in the Mirror World and walked into the mirror, entering the Mirror World.

Yui watched Ryuki walk toward the monster in the Mirror World, never taking her eyes off of the Kamen Rider.

Ryuki looked at the Mirror Monster and pushed down on his Visor and placed the card inside and pulled up on the Visor.

**_"Advent!"_**

The Visor announced. Dragreder roared as it appeared above Ryuki and attacked the Dispider. Dragreder lunged at the Mirror Monster with its teeth and ripped off its front legs, making it hiss in pain.

Ryuki pushed down on his Visor again and pulled another Advent Card out from his deck. The card said Sword Vent and the card's image had changed drastically fom what it was before. The card now had the image of a gold and silver Dao that resembled Dragreder's tail. Ryuki placed his Advent Card inside the Visor, and pulled up on it.

**_"Sword Vent!"_**

The Dragvisor announced. As it did the same Dao that was on his Advent Card flew down from sky and Ryuki quickly grabbed it.

Ryuki let out a war cry as he ran toward the Dispider. As he did it the Dispider opened its mouth and spouted spiked webbing out of its mouth, Ryuki didn't falter and quickly deflected it with his sword and Visor. When he was close enough he jumped onto the Mirror Monster's body and swung at it with his sword, making it hiss in pain. The Dispider swung one of its arm's at him forcing him to jump off behind it and land on his feet, the Dispider turning to face him.

Ryuki pushed down on his visor again and pulled out another Advent Card from his Deck, this one having the same golden dragon symbol that was on his Advent Deck in a red and black background and placed it inside his Visor.

**_"Final Vent!"_**

The visor announced. Dragreder roared as it appeared again and circled around Ryuki again. The girl watched in fascination as she saw the dragon circle around Ryuki, as if he was his master.

Ryuki threw out his arms and then threw them to the side as he bent his knees. He then jumped as high as he could into the air and spun, Dragreder following behind him. When he was at the climax of his height he got into the form of a jump kick and Dragreder fired a blast of fire behind him, catching Ryuki on fire as he flew towards the Dispider, before the Dispider could react Ryuki collided with its chest, causing the Mirror Monster to skid back from the force as it screamed one last time and then exploded in a mass of fire.

When Ryuki landed he stared at the flames of what was once the Mirror Monster as Dragreder circled around him and then saw a glowing orb fly up into the sky. Ryuki had no idea what it was, but Dragreder seemed to know, since he quickly flew toward it and consumed it.

After he did Dragreder flew off, seeing no reason for it to remain, Ryuki watching his contracted monster as it flew off. Ryuki then looked down at his arm and saw that his armor was beginning to disintegrate. Realizing that he was out of time he quickly ran toward the mirror that he entered from, remembering Shiro's words that he could only exit from where he entered the Mirror World from.

When Ryuki got to the mirror he quickly jumped into it, and landed on his feet. Riku stood up and looked at Yui who stared at him in silent amazement.

"I'm not gonna lie in a way that pretty damn cool," Riku said smirking, causing Yui to smile at him. He then began to chuckle, causing Yui to laugh with him as well.

"Yes that was kinda cool. Riku I was wondering something. Could we be partners?" Yui asked, hoping that he would say yes.

"Partners?" Riku questioned, wondering what she meant.

"Yes when you go to fight a Mirror Monster or if you were to run into another Kamen Rider I want to be there cheering you on."

"Are you sure? You're not going to be safe around me."

"Yes I do," she answered. Right now Riku was the only lead that she had to finding her brother and he seemed like a good person since he was willing to protect those people.

Riku was quiet for a moment, thinking about what she said. She was willing to take the risk of being around him even if it put her in danger. If a Mirror Monster were to attack her while he was fighting a Kamen Rider or Mobster then it would make it harder for him. He then looked into her eyes and could see the determination in them.

She would follow this through as much as she could, learning more about the Mirror World and what her brother was doing. No matter how dangerous it got. No matter how much she tried to turn her away from this she wouldn't listen and would follow him anyway.

"Alright partners," Riku said, holding his hand out for her to shake. Yui smiled when he said and shook his hand happily, the hand shake signifying a sign of agreement between the two.

* * *

**Now before some of you people flail me alive. Please read that Riku does know about Kamen Rider, he just doesn't keep tabs on it. He did see Ryuki, but he barely remebers the show since he was little around the time.**

**I added Yui to the story since whenever i find a Kamen Rider Ryuki Crossover they NEVER involve Yui mention here, but she doesn't play a active part of the story the only one that involves Yui to my knowledge is Zodiac Rider Ryuuki: Shards of the Memories by Kamen Rider Chrome. So i was trying to be different.**

**Will Yui and Riku be a part of the Investigation team Yes, but that's all im saying on that.**

**The Reason i chose Ryuki was because i thought that it would be kinda interesting to involve not only the Midnight Channel, but also the Mirror world.**

**Now their will be some major changes to Canon at points and at other times will follow it.**

**I have some pairings in mind due to a couple of Persona stories that i read, but they aren't set in stone.**

**I also have a poll for my next addition of Rise of the Riders so check my profile and vote.**

******For those that of you that found this through the crossover section then you know that i already posted this and accepting Oc's.**

**Last thing I'm also accepting Oc's for this story like my Naruto Crossover with him as Ryuga. If you want your Oc in this story then your going to have to review for the posted story, sorry if it seems like a bit of a hassle, but its easier for me to keep track of all the Ocs subs that way. Also check the bottom of that so that you know what to put on it since i made the Oc sub a little different from the one in Ryuga.**


	2. Chapter 2: The Second Rider! Knight

**For starters I would just like to tank everyone for reviewing and submitting their oc's and i hope everyone like's this chapter.**

* * *

**Chapter 2: The Second Rider! Knight**

Riku woke up to the sound of his phone going off, he had set it the night before and went to bed after he took a shower. He slowly grabbed his phone and shut the alarm off. He then went to the shower and took off all of his clothing and then turned the water on, waiting a few minutes for it to warm up.

He looked at the uniform for a moment and then began to put it on. When he was finished getting changed into his uniform he looked at himself in the mirror and found himself liking the way it looked, but then opened the first button at the top.

He slung his bag over his shoulder and grabbed put on his helmet as he walked through the door and locked it behind him.

He then got on his motorcycle and put on his helmet and started his motorcycle and drove to the school.

Along the way to school he saw several people wearing the school uniform walking down the street while others rode on their bikes or in cars. When he saw the school he inwardly let out a groan and parked his bike, he sat on his bike and took a deep breath to calm himself down.

Going to a new school for the first time was always awkward at best no matter where you go and how old you were. He then got off of his motorcycle and made his way to the school's entrance. When he entered the school he looked for the stairs and made his way to the second floor to get to class, looking for class 2-2.

'_Kinishiro Morooka he can't be that bad can he?' _Riku thought. When Riku had gotten his schedule from the principal and showed it to Yui the girl immediately told him that she pitted him for having the man dubbed 'King Moron' by the students. He asked her if he wasn't really that bad and the only response that he got was you'll find out for yourself tomorrow.

'_Thanks' a lot Yui,_' Riku thought sarcastically, wishing that she had told him something about the guy.

When he entered the room the teacher in the front of the class turned toward Riku and frowned at the sight of him. The man was probably in his late thirties and had black hair in a bob-cut, hazel eyes, and large buck teeth. He wears a dark navy suit with white lines, white collar long-sleeved shirt with a yellow-and-light orange checkered tie.

"Alright take your seats on the double. Now listen up this guy recently moved from our putrid capital to the boonies basically making him an illegal immigrant," Kinishiro said, getting a wierded outlook from Riku when he finished writing his name. "Go on now introduce yourself."

"I'm Riku Yamato, as he just said I-"

"Heathen!" he cried out, causing Riku to stop and stare at him. "You were just ogling that innocent young girl by the window weren't you! You're name is going down on my rotten shit list!"

'_I'm on his shit list already? Well fuck you to asshole your on mine as well,'_ Riku thought to himself angrily and had to resist the urge to spit in his face.

"I don't know what filthy institution you come from, but we don't do that here!" he yelled out.

'_Must resist…must resist…punching him in the face,' _Riku thought, resisting the urge to deck the man in the face, but resisted for two reasons the first being that he didn't want to get in trouble on the first day, the second being that he would probably break his hand in his attempt because the man's teeth looked large enough to be a shield. It was a few seconds after that the thought changed from punching him to kicking in between his legs.

Now he knew the reason why he was called King Moron.

"Sir there's an empty seat here can he sit here next to me?" a boy called out causing the two to turn and see a boy raising his hand in the air, motioning to the seat across from him. The boy wore the standard uniform and wore a white v-neck shirt along with a pair of red and black headphones and had unkempt fawn colored hair.

"Take you seat already!" He demanded, pointing at the empty seat. Riku walked to the seat and as he did he mouthed 'thank you' to the guy, causing him to smile. He pulled the chair away from the desk and sat in the seat placing his bag on the floor next to his desk as he did.

"We call him King Moron, he's terrible," the boy whispered to him.

"So I've heard, I didn't think he was that bad, but I was wrong, so very wrong," Riku whispered back.

"Shut up you two! Listen up homeroom's about to begin!" King Moron yelled out trying to get everyone's attention.

'_First day here and I already got the teacher to hate me, ain't that swell,'_ Riku thought to himself, ignoring King Moron's lecture.

As the class went on he couldn't help, but hate King Moron even more. He was rude, disrespectful, and so many other things that made him want to hit the man. He hoped that a Mirror Monster would never attack during school hours, because if they did then he wasn't sure that he would be able to do anything about it without getting in trouble. Then again he wouldn't really mind getting away from King Moron, but then he would have to suffer a lecture or get yelled at by him.

He was brought out of his musings when the bell rang, causing King Moron to stop talking for a moment.

"That's it for today, come back tomorrow and we'll be back to our usual routine so be prepare!" King Moron said, sounding as if someone just had the balls to punch him.

'_I hate him. I can say that so easily, I hate this guy. He's the first man that I've actually met that made me want to hit him the mere moment he opens his mouth,'_ Riku thought. While he honestly usually think that bad about people he couldn't help it with King Moron. Apparently King Moron had a talent that involved making people hate him.

"Hey did you hear? Ms. Yamano is staying at the Amagi inn," a guy said to is friend.

'_Yamano? Isn't she a reporter or announcer or something,'_ Riku thought barely remembering anything about her.

Riku ignored the rest of their conversation and grabbed his bag off of the floor and made his way to the door to leave.

"Hey new guy!" someone called out, no doubt to him since he is technically the 'new guy'. He turned around and saw the guy from earlier.

"Nice to meet you dude. I'm Yosuke Hanamura," Yosuke said, holding his hand out for him to shake.

"Nice to meet you," Riku replied shaking his hand. "So if you don't mind me asking why are you talking to me?"

"Well someone doesn't like talking much. The reason I'm talking to you is because I know how awkward it can be being the new kid and all since my family moved here a couple months ago."

Riku stared at him for a few moments, but the smile a little and said. "Thanks."

"Hey Yosuke!" A girl called out causing the two to turn and see two girls walking toward them. She wore a light green, high collared athletic light green jacket with several buttons over the school uniform's skirt and had short bowl shaped brown hair and hazel eyes.

The girl next to her had long straight black hair and grey eyes. Like the brown haired girl she wore the high school's girl uniform, with the added addition of a red sweater, headband, and black pantyhose. The girl next to her could've been her opposite, while the brown haired girl gave him the feeling that she was a tomboy the black haired one seemed to be more calm and more shy of the two.

"You're the new guy, I'm Chie Satonaka," the brown haired girl said.

"I'm Yukiko Amagi," the black haired girl said.

"Nice to meet you two," Riku said.

"Hey Chie did you bring it?" Yosuke asked, Chie to stiffen for a moment and then sigh as she opened her bag and pulled out a DVD. Yosuke tried taking it out of her hand, but it wouldn't budge.

"Break my Trial of the Dragon Yosuke and you will regret that I ever lent you it," Chie threatened, glaring at him for incentive.

'_Note to self don't get on her bad side,'_ Riku thought, watching the guy sweat under her gaze, not wanting to be on the receiving end of her anger.

"You know I got the feeling that when we got here you would be threatening Yosuke with death or something," a person said catching their attention. Yosuke used the opportunity to get the DVD out of her hand and put it in his bag.

"Yuki, Hazama!" Chie said, causing the others to turn and see a boy and a girl walking toward them.

They both had slightly tanned skin and were about the same height, with the girl being slimmer and the boy being slightly more muscular figure. They both had aquamarine eyes and had brown hair, the girl's hair went down to her shoulder, while the boy's hair was messy and was shorter. They both wore the school uniform, but the girl also wore a grey vest.

"Hey Chie whose this?" the girl asked.

"This is Riku he's new here, Riku this is Yuki and this is Hazama," Chie said, pointing at the girl and then the boy.

"Nice to meet you," Hazama said, holding his hand out for Riku to shake.

"Chie why were you threatening Yosuke?" Yuki questioned.

"He has my trial of the dragon that I'm lending him and I threatened him if something were to happen to it," Chie said, explaining why she did.

"…You had all rights to threaten him," she replied, letting out a laugh and Chie joining her. Yosuke gulped as the two laughed. He had made both Yuki and Chie angry at him one time and was still scared to death about it.

Riku smirked at the scene and saw Yui walk through the doorway wearing the high school uniform with a bag slung over her shoulder. When she saw the group she walked over at the two and noticed the displeased look that Riku sent her way.

"Good afternoon Riku, how was King Moron?" Yui asked, smirking.

"Yui you could've given me some warning about King Moron and what he's like," Riku deadpanned, giving her the answer to her question and causing her to smile.

"I did tell you what we called him, how many teachers earn that kind of nickname, it should've at the least given you a idea of what he was like," Yui replied.

"It did," Riku answered, causing her to smirk and the others to laugh.

"Yui, how did you meet Riku?" Yukiko questioned, wondering how the two met.

"I was walking around town when I met Riku he just moved into town so I agreed to help him settle in," Yui answered, leaving out the Mirror World and the Kamen Riders.

"I better get going I have to help my parent's at the inn," Yukiko said.

"Yeah and I have to get back to my grandmothers to help her out at the café," Yui said, agreeing with Yukiko.

"Yui want a lift back to your place?" Riku asked. Yui accepted the offer and the group

"Dude you own a motorcycle!" Yosuke exclaimed.

He had thought about getting a motorcycle himself, but his parents didn't like the idea so it was immediately shot down.

"Yeah had to save a lot of money to get it, and keep my grade

"Can I borrow it sometime?" he asked, hoping that he would say yes.

"Not a chance in hell," Riku replied quickly, sitting on the seat and putting on his helmet. Yui sat behind him and wrapped her arms around him.

"See you guys tomorrow," Riku said, doing a mock salute with one hand before turning the handle, turning the accelerator, driving to Yui's.

**Later**

When they got to Yui's place they saw a dark blue and black motorcycle parked in front of it and Yui smiled at the sight of it, recognizing it and knew the owner of it. She quickly rushed inside the café, Riku following her and when they went inside they saw a young man a little older than them talking to Yui's grandmother, both of them turned to the doorway when they saw the two they smiled.

The young man had black spiky hair and grayish eyes. He was wearing a black formal dress shirt underneath a black jacket and dark blue pants and black shoes.

"Keisuke!" Yui cried hugging him, the man now known as Keisuke hugging her back.

"Riku this is an old friend of mine, Keisuke Akiyama. Keisuke this is Riku Yamato," Yui introduced the two, happy to see her old friend.

"Nice to meet you Keisuke," Riku said, holding his hand out for Riku to shake.

"Hello Riku, thanks for looking after Yui for me," Keisuke said, shaking his hand.

"No problem, besides she helped me out when I first came into town," Riku answered.

"Good to see that she's making new friends and still helping people, I was a little worried at first, but she seems to be doing fine without me at the moment," Keisuke remarked.

"I might be okay at the moment Keisuke, but it's always nice to see you again when you get a break from collage," Yui said, causing Keisuke to smile slightly and then ruffle her hair, causing her to groan at the gesture.

"Keisuke is the collage still closed down from the fire?" Sanako questioned.

"Yeah it's still closed down because of the accident and repairs aren't going to be finished for a while, the guards are still trying to figure out how the fire started in the first place," Keisuke answered solemnly.

"Keisuke how's Rika doing?" Sanako asked, somewhat hoping that he would answer. Riku was curious who Rika was and moved over to Yui, hoping that Sanako and Keisuke were to wrapped up in their conversation to notice him.

"Who's Rika?" Riku whispered to Yui.

"Rika is Keisuke's girlfriend, she was injured in the fire and is in the hospital," Yui answered quietly, making Riku nod his head in understanding.

"Her condition hasn't changed, but she should get better eventually…I just wish that I could've found her before the fire caught her."

"But-" Keisuke tried to say.

"Enough of that Keisuke, Rika wouldn't want you blaming yourself for what happened to her," Sanako said sternly.

"Fine," Keisuke said reluctantly, but everyone could tell that he still blamed himself.

"I got to go to Junes Yui, see you tomorrow Yui, bye Ms. Kanzaki. It was nice meeting you Riku," Keisuke said, waving to everyone and left the shop, everyone soon heard the sound of a motorcycle engine that soon drove ended.

"Well I better get going to, I got some stuff to do as well," Riku said, making his way to the door. After he said goodbye

Riku looked at the gas gauge on his motorcycle and saw that his tank was almost empty. He hoped that there was one around and saw a gas station, he quickly drove in the gas station and parked it near one of the stands and turned off the engine. After he did he put up the kickstand and took off his helmet and got off of the seat and placed the helmet on one of the handles.

"Hey need a filler up?" a person asked. Riku turned around and saw a girl with long wavy gray hair, red eyes, and a pale complexion and wore a gas station uniform with orange and white lines on it.

"Yeah the tank's almost empty," Riku answered, when she come closer he gave her a couple bills to pay for the gas, which she accepted and placed inside her pocket.

"You're in high school right? We need some part timers here and you'll be bored to tears if you don't have a job or something to keep you busy," she said, as she brought the nuzzle of the hose around and placed it inside the gas tank. "Look you don't have to answer right away, but just give it some thought okay?" She said, holding her hand out for her to shake.

Riku shook her hand and for just a moment her eyes widened in surprise about something.

"You okay?" Riku questioned, wondering why she seemed surprised.

"Uh yeah, I just remembered something important," she replied, walking away. After she did Riku pulled the hose out of the tank and placed it back and before he could get back on his motorcycle he felt a migraine come along.

Riku groaned as he placed one of his hands on his motorcycle and brought his other hand to his head. After a couple minutes his migraine passed. He breathed deeply in and out to make sure that it was gone and when he was sure that it was gone he put his helmet back on and started his motorcycle, leaving the gas station.

As Riku drove back to his apartment Riku heard the familiar ringing and quickly drove toward the source. After a couple of minutes of driving he realized that the Mirror Monster was at Junes. After he parked his motorcycle and took off his helmet he ran toward the source.

When he got to the source he saw a little brown haired girl cowering away from the mirror. Riku quickly ran and saw in the mirror saw a Mirror Monster that looked like a blue and gold humanoid gazelle, ready to leap out and attack her. When the monster leaped out of the mirror Riku tackled it into the mirror behind, saving the girl.

"Run! Get out of here!" Riku yelled. The girl didn't need anymore encouragement and quickly ran off, running away as fast as she could.

After she was gone Riku pulled out his Advent Deck out of his pocket and held it in front of him, causing the V-buckle to appear around his waist.

"Henshin!" he cried, sliding his Advent Deck inside of his belt. After he did three mirror images of his armor appeared around his body, turning him into Ryuki. Ryuki took a deep breath and then jumped into the mirror.

When he emerged on the other side he was in a pod like vehicle known as the Ride Shooter. He stopped the Ride shooter and after he did the roof of the vehicle. After the buckles detached themselves from his form Ryuki cautiously got out and looked for any sign of the Mirror Monster.

The mirror monster leaped down in front of him and scratched at him with its claws, knocking Ryuki back into a wall. The monster leaped at him again and Ryuki quickly moved to the side and punched it and then swung his other arm at it again. When it swung its arm Ryuki stepped back and then punched it and then swung his leg around and kick its back, sending it tumbling away.

Unknown to him a young man on the other side of Junes saw the little girl walking around, but then heard the ringing of the Mirror World and saw that a Mirror Monster was following her in the windows. The man walked toward the window and pulled an Advent Deck from his pocket and held it out in front of the mirror, a silver belt that was just like Ryuki's appearing around his waist. After it did he brought his free hand across his face and lowered his Advent Deck next to the opening on the belt.

"Henshin!" he cried, slipping the Advent Deck into the belt, causing three mirror images to appear around him in armor and then jump into the window, entering the Mirror World, to deal with the monster and save the girl.

"_**Advent!"**_ Ryuki's Visor announced.

Dragreder let out a roar as it flew towards Ryuki. Ryuki turned around and saw Dragreder flying toward him and saw his contracted Mirror Monster open its mouth and let out a large blast of fire at the Gazelle Mirror Monster.

The Mirror Monster jumped away just in time, but was still caught in the blast of the explosion landing onto the ground.

Ryuki quickly pulled another card from his Advent Deck and saw that it was his Final Vent. Ryuki placed the card inside the Drag Visor and pulled up on it.

"_**Final Vent!" **_it announced.

He turned toward the source and saw another Gazelle Mirror Monster fly down the alleyway and land on its back, onto the ground. Dragreder appeared behind him as he threw his arms out and then jumped into the air. Dragreder followed him and at the height of his height fired a ball of fire behind, catching Ryuki on fire. When Ryuki collided with the Gazelle Mirror Monster it exploded and released a glowing ball of energy.

When Ryuki landed he let out a breath of relief, but before he could make his way to where he came from he heard a monster hit the wall and fall onto the ground. He turned toward the source and saw another Gazelle Mirror Monster, except this one was gold and blue.

"_**Final Vent!"**_ He heard a Visor announce.

Ryuki's eyes widened underneath his helmet in surprise, he knew that he would be meeting another Kamen Rider at some point, but he didn't think that it would be this soon. He heard someone let out a war cry and saw a large black drill fly down toward the Mirror Monster, no doubt the Kamen Rider.

When the Kamen Rider hit the Mirror Monster the Mirror Monster exploded in a ball of orange fire, sending out a glowing orb that was similar to the one the Dragreder had consumed just now. To his surprise a bat like Mirror Monster screeched as it flew out of the fire and ate the ball. Ryuki watched cautious amazement as the smoke cleared away, revealing the Kamen Rider that was surrounded in a ring of fire.

The Kamen Rider's helmet was black with a silver visor that that had vertical slits that ran across the visor with a silver mouth guard that had silver fangs on it. His chest armor was black with the chest plate being silver and segmented, giving it the appearance of a bat. On his shoulder he wore pointed silver shoulder guards that had sockets in the middle of them and silver knee pads that were also sockets. He had black boots and black gauntlets on his hands that had sockets on them, just below his elbow. He wore a silver belt on his waist with a black Advent Deck in the center of it with golden lines on it that resembled a bat. Underneath the armor he wore a dark blue bodysuit. In his hand was a black rapier which had a bat shaped guard.

It was Kamen Rider Knight.

Ryuki stared at his fellow Kamen Rider, looking at him as he tensed in anticipation and fear, waiting for him to attack. He was afraid, not only because the Kamen Rider would be attacking to kill him, but also because he wasn't sure he could end it if he had the chance. Killing a monster was one thing, but killing a person that was something else entirely.

When Knight turned around he saw the Dragon Rider staring at him and could tell which Rider this one was.

"Ryuki," Knight said, looking at the dragon Rider. Shiro Kanzaki had told him about his fellow Kamen Riders and that at the moment only two others off the thirteen were in the tournament at the moment.

Knight calmly walked toward his fellow Rider and then ran at him with his sword raised into the air, intending to attack him.

When Knight swung his sword down Ryuki stepped to the side causing the sword to miss and then stepped back when Knight swung his sword to the side. Ryuki then tackled the Knight-themed Rider and ran into the wall behind him. Knight grunted from the blow and proceeded to bring down the pummel of his sword onto Ryuki's back, making him grunt from the blow.

Knight kept hitting Ryuki's back making him hiss and groan from the blow. Ryuki then used his forearm to block Knight's sword arm and then punched his head with his other arm. Knight stumbled to the side from the blow, before Ryuki could press his attack, Knight had swung his sword, his sword hitting Ryuki's chest and making him cry out in pain from the blow.

Ryuki stumbled back from the blow and before he could react Knight had swung his sword at him, causing him to fall onto the ground.

When Ryuki hit the ground he let out a hiss of pain and saw that Knight swinging his sword down at him, Ryuki quickly rolled to the side, dodging the sword and then kicked Knight's leg, making it give out under him. Ryuki quickly stood up and took several steps back, getting ready for when Knight would attack him again.

Outside of the Mirror World Yui was walking down the street to Junes. She was going to Junes because Sanako had asked her to while she dealt with the customers that were there. When Yui turned the corner she had to resist the urge to gasp when she saw Riku's motorcycle and ran toward it to see if it really was his, when she got closer she saw that it really was his.

She then looked into the nearest mirror and saw in the Mirror World that Ryuki fighting another Kamen Rider. She quickly ran across the street, bumping into people as she ran to get a closer look at the two fighters.

Knight pulled an Advent Card from his deck and pulled down on the pummel of his sword, causing it to open and reveal that it was his Visor. Knight placed the Advent Card inside of it and then closed it.

"_**Trick Vent!"**_

The Visor announced. He then ran at Ryuki as multiple copies of him appeared behind, all of them running at him as well. Ryuki quickly pulled another card out of his Advent Deck and slipped it into his Visor.

"_**Strike Vent!"**_

The Drag Visor announced. A gauntlet that looked like Dragredder's head, the Drag Claw, fell from the sky and attached itself to Ryuki's other arm. He threw his arm with the gauntlet out at the clones, causing Draggredder to appear behind him and fire a large breath of fire at the clones, Knight and his clones quickly moved out of the way, but two of them weren't fast enough and were hit by the fire, destroying both of them when the fire had hit them and shatter like glass.

One of the clones ran at him and Ryuki quickly use his gauntlet to hit the clone in the chest causing it to shatter when it had hit him. Ryuki used the Drag Claw to block the blow and then punched him in the face. After that he was struck in the side by Knight.

Ryuki hit the ground and turned just in time to see Knight running toward him and thrusted his sword at him. Ryuki quickly rolled to the side, just in time to avoid Knight's sword, when he recovered he pulled a Advent Card from his deck and placed it inside the Visor and pulled up on it.

"_**Sword Vent!"**_

Ryuki's visor announced. Ryuki held his hand out as his sword, the Drag Saber flew down from the sky and into Ryuki's hand. Knight ran at him and swung his sword at Ryuki, but he quickly used his sword to block Knight's, causing the two to go in a stalemate as they looked at each other underneath their helmets, no doubt glaring at one another.

Seeing that they couldn't overpower one another they both stepped back, getting away from one another to give them time to react in case the other tried to attack.

Before either of them could attack one another again, their armor began to fizzle, causing the two to stop as they looked at their forms.

"We're out of time Knight," Ryuki said, getting a nod of agreement from his fellow Kamen Rider. Knight had been informed by Shiro about what would happen if he had stayed in the Mirror World for too long and while he wanted to finish the fight with Ryuki, but he didn't want to run the risk of being disintegrated in the Mirror World.

The two then quickly ran away from each other, both of them heading back to the way that they came from.

When Ryuki saw the mirror he saw Yui on the other side, waiting for him. When he jumped through it his armor shattered off of his body like glass.

"Hey Yui you saw the fight didn't you," Riku stated, knowing that she did.

"Yeah," Yui answered.

"Well there's the second Rider. Only eleven more till all thirteen are revealed," Riku said, wondering what the other Kamen Riders would be like.

He then saw the little girl from earlier with a woman that looked like her father looking at her worryingly and then kiss her forehead as the little girl hugged her father and cried a little, causing Riku to smile that he managed to save her. He might have to take the lives of the other Riders, but it felt good to protect people from the monsters inside the Mirror World.

**Knight**

Knight ran through the Mirror World, running back toward the Mirror that he had entered from and jumped through it. After he did his armor shattered like glass off of his body and revealed who he was. The person wore mostly black clothing and had black spiky hair as well, but that was all that could be made out since the lack of light covered his face from view.

'_Got to admit, Ryuki held his own against me pretty good,'_ Knight thought to himself, thinking about his encounter with Ryuki. _'That's one down now that leaves only one unknown, but what is the other one like?'_

'_Whatever the other Kamen Riders are like it won't matter in the end, because just like Ryuki I will take them down,'_ he thought to himself. Knight then looked down at his Advent Deck and studied the symbol on it, remembering his encounter with the bat Mirror Monster and making his contract with it.

'_No matter who they and what they are like, I will take them down in the end. I won't lose, I can't afford to lose! Not when I failed you,'_ Knight thought to himself. He then slipped his Advent deck into his pocket and walked out of the alley way.

'_That voice sounded familiar,'_ Knight thought recognizing the voice from a person that he had met earlier today. There was a possibility that he was Ryuki, but he couldn't just accuse him of it. There are some people that sound similar to one another out there and he couldn't just say he was Ryuki and possibly be wrong. He would wait and see if he was really was Ryuki first and see if he was right.

**Between Realms**

In a unknown place a man wearing a white suit with a black formal dress shirt underneath and a black tie. His face couldn't be seen because he wore a white butterfly mask with a small golden area on the right side that resembled a butterfly's wing.

He had felt a person enter this world by another being.

At first he was afraid that it was caused by Nyarlathotep, but he was relieved to find out that it wasn't him and he was still banished to parts unknown, but that made him wonder what was the being like. The being that had broken through the barriers between the dimensions was not as powerful as him or Nyarlathotep to be sure, but the being was strong in its own right.

The being gave off the same aura as the world behind the mirrors and the monsters that dwelled inside it, and he had just felt several people obtaining the same power. Did that mean that the being was giving people the abilities of the monsters? What reason would he do that?

For now he could not see the being for himself, the being itself were out of his reach. When he came to that town years ago to learn about that anomaly years ago was when he first learned about the world behind the mirrors, and the monsters that dwelled inside it, but one person there had caught his interest.

Yui Kanzaki

The girl could see them unlike everyone else there. It was because of her that he had been able to see the monsters inside the mirrors.

'_It appears I will have to keep a close eye on Inaba,' _the man thought. For now he would do what he had always done. For now he would watch and observe as events unfold and perhaps introduce himself to one of the beings that had obtained the being's power in the future.

* * *

**Well I hope everyone liked it and let me know what you think. **

**Ryuki - Riku Yamato**

**Ryuga - Revealed Later**

**Knight - Keisuke Akiyama (Toa Solaric)**

**Ohja - Taken Will be revealed Later (Oc I have in mind)**

**Gai - Free**

**Raia - Free**

**Zolda - Free**

**Imperer - Free**

**Femme - Free**

**Tiger - Free**

**Scissors - Free**

**Verde - Free**

**Odin - Free**

**Next chapter will get into the Persona 4 Story line. In a way this chapter leads up to what happens during the Protagonist's arrives.**

**Please review and let me know what you think. And for those of yo that have played Persona 1 and 2 know who the man at the end is. I'm not sure how much of a role i can truly give him, but he will play a role in this story.**

**Also just because i introduce your Oc at the moment doesn't mean that there confirmed for the role it just means that at the moment you have a good chance to get the role.**

**Also if you like this story then please review and let me know what you think. And if you like this one check out my Kamen Rider Blade Story and my other stories and review to let me know what you think.**


End file.
